Reflexiones de una secuestradora de almas
by lauralass
Summary: George, sus dudas al final de la ultima pelicula de la serie. Su encuentro con alguien especial.


**Título:** Reflexiones de una secuestradora de almas

**Fandom: **Dead Like Me

**Pairing/Pairings: **George, Rube, George/Rube.

**Rating: **Au. Angst. PG.

**Dedicatorias: **A la cumpleañera. Por merecérselo y por ser de las mejores cosas que tengo en el mundo ahora mismo, **¡Feliz cumpleaños! :) **Also a T, por ser igual de maravillosa y ayudarme. You're adorable.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late.  
Isn't it ironic ... don't you think_

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought ... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
'Well isn't this nice...'  
And isn't it ironic ... don't you think

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

It's a traffic jam when you're already late  
It's a no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think  
A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out

_**Alanis Morissette **__– Ironic._

1.

Estar muerta es una mierda. Quiero decir, acaba de suceder, los restos mortales del accidente que me ha llevado a esta ¿situación? ¿estado de conciencia? Yo que sé. La cuestión es que no ha podido ser más ridículo de lo que ha sido y, joder, creo que alguien acaba de atravesarme.

¡Muchas gracias!

Olvido que no pueden oírme. Y ya no mucho más, creo. Un hombre está mirando claramene en mi dirección. No quiero asegurarlo porque entre otras cosas creo conocer perfectamente en el confuso estado en el que me encuentro. He intentando asimilar que he dejado de ser algo _físico._ Lo cual implica que si ese hombre con aspecto de gran sabio me está mirando ahora, es que algo va mal.

Muy mal.

2.

Rube siempre ha sido una de las personas más extrañas que he llegado a conocer. Pero también la primera que me explicó en qué demonios me había convertido y por qué estaba ahí en ese preciso instante. La primera vez que me habló no quise hacerle caso. Eso fue hasta darme cuenta de que era de hecho el tipo que lo había organizado todo.

Suena bien, ¿verdad? Organizar una muerte. Tenerla apuntada muy bien como si fuera una cita de la que no te puedes olvidar. Aunque quieras obviarla como muchos han intentado pero no han podido, y los que lo han hecho, han acabado en catástrofe.

Yo al principio creía que era un juego de críos. Que en cualquier momento me despertaría. Volvería a ser mi primer día de trabajo. Volvería a ver a mi madre. Su silueta recortada contra la luz del ventanal. Me diría de nuevo que llego tarde. No sé. Pequeñas cosas de todos los días que piensas que no vas a echar de menos. Es sólo un momento en el que todos se han ido y yo parece que me he quedado a solas con mi café delante. El aire que escapa de mi boca rebota contra el cristal de la ventana. Forma un hilo muy fino de baho que desaparece inmediatamente. Todavía no hace tanto frío. Aunque yo lo sienta. Empezando por los dedos, extendiéndose hasta cada músculo.

Muerte. Soledad. O ambos. Son tan temibles como una plaga peligrosa. Mis dedos se enredan sujetando la cucharilla que remueve el líquido. Por un instante, me siento real. Dentro de un mundo que probablemente ya no me pertenece. No me he dado cuenta de que alguien más se ha sentado frente a mí. Cuando vuelvo la mirada me encuentro con otra que ya me resulta demasiado familiar. Sus ojos de sabio miran con curiosidad todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Debo parecerle un espécimen raro , lo que él me llama. Roba almas, toma almas, lo que sea. Veo que sonríe. Más para sí mismo que otra cosa, pero me doy perfecta cuenta de que lo ha hecho. Mi típico ceño fruncido y expresión de "¿Qué? " se quedan fijos en su mueca socarrona.

A lo cual respondió ,cogiendo un puñado de cacahuetes de la bandejilla:

Cacahuete. Um. Apropiado. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día o vas a ir a ese sitio en el que vives de ocupa?

Y yo, contesto:

Ni se te ocurra llamarme así.

3.

Pensé que empezaba a dominarlo. Tenía trabajo nuevo, Mason no es tan horrible como creía – bueno al menos no tanto en ciertos aspectos. Los de la higiene ya eran...un tema aparte – Dolores como jefa, aparte de _dolorosamente _desesperante, empezaba a cogerme cariño. Roxy seguía con su vida de agente de la ley a tiempo completo. Digo completo porque cuando no lo hacía realmente con su trabajo, nos tocaba a nosotros sufrir las consecuencias.

Luego estaba Betty. Betty, a quien en un principio consideraba un poco insoportable y demasiado sincera. Además de presumida. Pero esa persona aparentemente llena de defectos – al final simples adornos de la personalidad de cada uno – resultó ser alguien con un gran corazón. Divertida. Amable. Que me hacía caso. Le importaba si estaba bien o mal y no era de esas "amigas" a las que les da igual porque al final del día que ellas estén bien es lo realmente importante.

Hoy, se ha marchado. Tan rápido como el flash de la fotografía que saqué de ella antes de todo. Antes de volver a mirar y darme cuenta de que alguien a quien solamente acababa de considerar una amiga, se había marchado. No volvería a verla, salvo en esa foto o en los recuerdos dentro de mi cabeza. Pienso que es muy injusto porque he sido la más nueva en esto. Debí haberme ido yo.

El roce, seguro y cálido, de dos manos me sorprenden.

Llevo fuera de _La casa Waffle _más de una hora.

Es el único que se ha dado cuenta, pienso, mientras me permito llorar delante de él.

4.

La noche se ha instalado en la ciudad tiñendo mi urbanización de luces variadas. Rojos, azules, verdes y distintas tonalidades de amarillos se juntan en una formando un cuadro abstracto. Al posar el pie sobre el asfalto un montón de preguntas invaden mi cabeza. Necesitas un montón de respuestas a cosas que presencias a pesar de no haber debido hacerlo. Lo había advertido miles de veces. No visites a tu familia, sólo causará problemas.

Les veo discutir, veo a mi familia desgranarse poco a poco por mi culpa. Me encantaría hacer algo. Revolucionar ese mundo de depresión en el que sé que están viviendo – porque lo veo reflejado en los ojos de mi hermana – dándoles la noticia de que sigo estando viva. Que nunca me han perdido, en realidad. Sólo he...cambiado, físicamente. Pero a no ser que se viva en los comics de _Pokemon_ o algo parecido, nadie se creería semejante trola.

Mando callar la lágrima que está luchando por salir. Vuelvo a situarme en el sillín, dándole un último buen vistazo por última vez al concepto de casa que he tenido siempre. Quedándome con el olor a cajas de cartón viejas de cuando pasé una noche allí sin que se enteraran, al poco tiempo de haber muerto.

Tienes toda la razón.

Digo. Porque aunque sé que no me está escuchando, también sé que es muy consciente de que iba a llegar hasta aquí yo solita.

5.

Me cabrea soberanamente.

Hay veces que Rube, maldito Rube, me cabrea hasta límites insospechados. Siempre está con sus discursos de lo que está bien, de lo que está mal, de esto o de aquello. ¿Qué hace después? No aplicárselo. Hacer oídos sordos.

Y lo que es peor. Ocultarme cosas. Si hay algo que yo no he podido soportar nunca es que me oculten cosas. Encuentro realmente deplorable a la gente que dice tener una opinión de ti pero para lo importante, no estás. Es absurdo. Es lo más absurdo del mundo. Jamás me imaginaría tener que pensar esto de alguien como él, alguien de quien, a base de palos – los suyos, más que nada – he aprendido todo lo que ahora sé un año después. Mis nudillos golpean con fuerza la puerta de su apartamento.

Rube, abre, joder.

Cinco minutos. Vale. Esto puede que ya se esté pasando de lo cívicamente permitido.

Hazme el favor de abrir la pu...

Te escuché la primera vez – Responde, abriendo la puerta sin yo esperarlo.

Me permito la licencia de entrar sin saber si tengo su consentimiento o no. Lo que sea. Estoy buscando respuestas a muchas preguntas. Sólo él las sabe.

¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

¿El qué?

Ya sabes – replico, ofendida – toda esa _mierda_ que estás diciendo últimamente. Lo mucho que nos estás dejando de lado.

Para solucionar conflictos siempre he preferido ser lo más directa posible. Soy de las que piensa que no se gana nada dando rodeos de un lugar a otro hasta llegar al tema importante.

¿Quieres sentarte? - Ofrece, señalando hacia un sillón pocos metros tras él.

Le miro. Muy confusa. Oh. Claro. Cómo no. Los modales. Obedecí, pero porque la caminata había sido bastante dura.

Y ahora, ¿vas a decirme exactamente qué es esa _mierda_ que tanto te molesta? Te escucho.

Esta es la manera que tiene de enfadarse. Sin gritos. Sin tirar cosas al suelo o darte con toda la palma de su mano en la mejilla – bueno, eso lo reservaba para Mason más bien – sino al contrario. Me desconcertaba tanto que por un momento siento la imperiosa necesidad de volver por donde mismo he venido.

Me proteges. Me tratas como si yo tuviera que ser tu..aprendiz o algo. De repente, no quieres saber absolutamente nada de nossotros. Te marchas, te resignas. Es...lo contrario a lo que me has enseñado siempre.

No es demasiado valiente soltar una bomba de relojería y salir corriendo, ¿verdad?

Pues en su lugar, mi cabeza había decidido que quedarse quieta contra la puerta de su apartamento, mi mano sujetando con firmeza el pomo, _es_ la mejor opción. No siempre me apetece ser cobarde, pero, ya se sabe, por una vez quiero salir como un corderito de la jaula que yo solita me he construido. Porque no tengo ni zorra idea de cómo ni por qué he dicho las cosas como las acabo de decir.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Rube no es un tipo al que se le vean venir las intenciones. De hecho en el tiempo que llevo conociéndole, podría jurar que en todas y cada una de ellas siempre había algo que la dejaba sorprendida. Descolocada. Como si no se tratara de la misma persona que luego tiene la cháchara del siglo mientras el resto intenta desayunar. No hace nada extraordinario. Ni espectacular. Simplemente me coge de la barbilla, me entrega lo que parece un recorte de periódico y dice:

Esto responderá tus dudas – susurra – Buenas noches, "cacahuete"

_Bien._

6.

Mis dedos recorren despacio – las yemas deleitándose en el tacto del grabado – la inscripción hecha en el suelo. Es otro de esos sitios que no he querido volver a visitar desde esa primera vez que lo hice por temor a los recuerdos. Por temor, en realidad, a volverme débil Y las personas que dicen ser fuertes tienen miedo a que alguien se meta en su mundo. Es lo más parecido a un robo a mano armada. Te sientes asaltada. Frustrada. Quieres encerrarte bajo tierra para no volver.

Cuando el resto de los chicos se preguntaban con mirada curiosa que a dónde demonios se había ido Rube, yo hacía oídos sordos. O fingía la misma curiosidad que el resto.

Porque fue el único que, como yo, también tenía un rinconcito de soledad que no quiso que nadie pisoteara. Un plan perfecto. Alguien a quien quería y _con _quien quería irse. Viéndolo desde el punto de vista de alguien que también ha "perdido" una hermana, no hago más que entenderle.

Yo, sin embargo, tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes en la tierra.

7.

Es el día en que miras tu reflejo. Descubres el paso de los años en tus ojos. En la forma de tu cuerpo. Suspiras. Piensas que, aunque no seas "realmente" corpórea, aunque tu concepto del tiempo sea un poco distinto al del resto, te ha pasado exactaemnte lo mismo que a todos. La sensación de velocidad te ha consumido a tal ritmo que te descubres a punto de cumplir veinti muchos. Siguiendo con tu rutina. La misma que te impusieron y que has decidido continuar. Estás agusto, estás...bien.

Pero cuando se mira alrededor, es inevitable pensar que ya no es lo mismo. Que hasta parece como si todos hubieran dado ese físico cambio drástico.

Hoy es una de esas veces. La mesa es un asco, el sitio es un asco y quiero a la _Casa Waffle _de vuelta.

Un tal _Kameron _viene con aires de grandeza a presentarse como nuevo jefe. Bronceado. Moderno. Sonrisa encantadora. Aires de Casanova.

Si Rube está viendo esto, debe estarle pareciendo la escena más ridícula del mundo.

8.

Son labios. Suaves, tiernos, contra los míos. Nada en comparación al asqueroso olor a todo tipo de bebida alcoholica de Mason que todavía tengo metido hasta en el gaznate. Y no es agradable que me haga esto siempre, ni antes ni ahora ni nunca. Cabrón.

Sin embargo esta persona a la que todavía no termino de conocer me ofrece posibilidades que busqué pero jamás encontré o no terminaron de encajar. O...sencillamente, las perdí. Aún así, cuando el tacto desaparece. Es como en los cuentos de hadas. Que normalmente el sapo se convierte en príncipe, ¿no?

Pues aquí el príncipe, se convierte en sapo.

9.

A cualquiera que le cuente esto le sonará como la historia más surealista del mundo. Claro. Moriste, te has dedicado durante ¿cuántos años? , a llevarte almas con el propósito de que esas personas pasen a mejor vida sin sufrimiento, has conocido el amor, lo has perdido, has intentado que tu hermana por fin sepa quién eres tú realmente – a pesar del evidente cambio físico de cara a los demás – y aún así..

Ella te ha creído. Porque te ha creído. Puede que sea porque está en el peor momento de su vida y necesita a alguien que la escuche. A pesar de que empieza a ser una mujercita hecha y derecha, piensas que no es justo que le sucedan estas cosas que sólo te hacen crecer a velocidad vertiginosa. Perder a alguien, del modo que sea, suele tener ese efecto. El coche va rápido. Corta el aire. Su aliento. El mío, aunque sea el que menos cuenta de las dos personas ahí dentro. Sé que aprecia lo suficiente su vida como para no maltratarse así, pero quiero hacérselo ver con claridad para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo acto de sado masoquismo de nuevo. Tiene que aprender a que la hieran, lamerse la herida y levantarse. Para eso muchas veces hay que dañar. Quitar vendas de los ojos. Por el bien de la otra persona.

Mientras la veo pasar del lado de mi madre – que no me reconoce, pero yo sí. Eso es lo que importa – subida en su coche, llego a la conclusión de que _puede_ que hayan hecho por mí en esta especie de segunda vida más de lo que yo quiero admitir.

10.

Post – its.

Amarillos, cuadrados y en blanco. Caen todos en una especie de lluvia improvisada justo en el momento de más realización. Como si alguien hubiera escuchado la valiosa lección que yo acababa de aprender, lo en paz que me sentía, la tranquilidad de saber que toda esa gente que me importa perteneciente a este mundo ha logrado por fin pasar a otra fase. La de seguir adelante. Los demás, si no lo han hecho ahora, sé que lo harán. Porque son fuertes.

Dejo de mirar al cielo. Al tomar aire, me doy cuenta de la presencia de alguien unos metros más allá. No ha cambiado ni pizca, ni siquiera en el modo de sonreírme. Enigmático. Suyo. Doy pasos – cada vez más cerca – y no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy haciendo lo correcto. _Quiero _ir hasta donde él está. Sé lo que significa. Necesito una conclusión.

Marcharme.

Hey

Hey – Digo, sonriéndole. A la antigua usanza.

¿Cómo se siente?

¿El qué?

La libertad – Dice él.

Tampoco necesito decir nada. Sólo miro hacia atrás por última vez.

Mi sonrisa, quedándose como última captura del mundo.


End file.
